Ich wollte dich noch ein allerletztes Mal sehen
by smaragdbird
Summary: Hiead ist nicht freiwillig auf GOA, aber wenn er den den er liebt wiedersehwen will, muss er Pilot werden
1. Default Chapter

Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Faralda  
  
Fanfiction: CFG  
  
Disclaimer: Zero, Hiead und die anderen Leute und Schauplätze aus CFG gehören ihrer Erfinderin, Taro ist mein Eigentum*smile* Geld nehme ich nicht an, von niemandem, also kommt gar nicht erst auf die Schnapsidee mir hierfür Geld geben zu wollen!!!  
  
Pairing: HieadxTaro  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnungen:romance, death, drama, angst  
  
Widmung: Für Tini und Suna  
  
Kommentar: Ich bitte alle Zero-fans mich nicht zu lynchen, weil Zero hier so supernervig und begriffsstutzig rüberkommt, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht leiden!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ich wollte dich noch ein allerletztes Mal sehen  
  
1.Erinnerung  
  
,,Endlich ein bisschen Zeit ohne diese Nervensägen!" dachte Hiead als er sich auf   
  
sein Bett fallen lies:,, ZUm Glück sind Zero und Clay mit den Mädchen unterwegs und gehen mir bis zum Abend hoffentlich nicht mehr auf den Geist."  
  
Er griff unter sein Bett, seine Hand suchte in dem dort liegenden Sack nach einer kleinen Innentasche und zog ein arg mitgenommenes Photo heraus.  
  
Auf dem Bild waren er selbst zu sehen und ein hübscher, blasser Junge mit langem, glatten, schwarzen Haaren, stechend grünen Augen und extrem feminimen Zügen.   
  
Noir, sein Freund und zur Zeit der Aufnahme noch der Chef ihres Quartetts, als Vert sie noch nicht verraten hatte...  
  
Zärtlich strich Hiead die Konturen von Noirs Gesicht nach: ,,Ob Jaune und er wohl immernoch in der Alten Stadt arbeiten, nein, sicher nicht. Nach dem Trubel damals wäre das viel zu gefährlich. Ob er noch manchmal an mich denkt, ob er sich noch an sein Versprechen erinnert?" Hieads Gesicht hatte einen weichen, einen verliebten Ausdruck bekommen. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren liebte er Noir mehr als alles andere.  
  
Er war so in seine Erinnerungen vertieft gewesen, dass er Zeros Stimme erst hörte, als dieser schon die Tür öffnete. Schnell legte Hiead das Photo unter sein Bett, dass diese Nervensäge es sah, war das Letzte was er wollte.  
  
Grob stieß er Zero und Clay zur Seite und verlies das Zimmer in Richtung Kantine....  
  
tbc 


	2. 2Wut

Teil: 2/?  
  
Autor: Faralda  
  
Fanfiction: CFG  
  
Disclaimer: Zero, Hiead und die anderen Leute und Schauplätze aus CFG gehören ihrer Erfinderin, Taro ist mein Eigentumsmile Geld nehme ich nicht an, von niemandem, also kommt gar nicht erst auf die Schnapsidee mir hierfür Geld geben zu wollen!!!  
  
Pairing: HieadxTaro  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnungen:romance, death, drama, angst  
  
Widmung: Für Tini und Suna  
  
Kommentar: Ich bitte alle Zero-fans mich nicht zu lynchen, weil Zero hier so supernervig und begriffsstutzig rüberkommt, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht leiden!!!  
  
2. Wut  
  
,,Was hat der denn?" fragte Zero bestimmmt schon zum 100ten Mal seit er Hiead kannt und rieb sich den schmerzenden Oberarm.  
  
Clay zuckte nur mit den Schultern:,, Willst du zuerst duschen, oder kann ich?"  
  
,,Ich geh schon!" rief der Andere und stürmte zur Badezimmertür, jedoch fiel dabei zufällig sein Blick auf Hieads Bett unter dem daws Photo lag. Sofort hob Zero es auf und betrachtete es, lansam wurden seine Augen größer....  
  
,,Was hast du denn da?" Clays Frage klang fast schon mehr als desinteressiert.  
  
,,Ich.. ich weiß nicht genau, sieh mal." Zero hielt seinem Freund das Bild unter die Nase.  
  
,,Das.. das ist doch Hiead, das ist sehr interessant." mit einem Finger schob Clay seine Brille hoch.  
  
,,Was denn?"  
  
,,Dieser Brunnen hier, auf dem die beiden sitzen, ist das Wahrzeichen von Taci."  
  
,, Schön", brummte Zero:,, und was bitte ist Taci?"  
  
,,Taci ist eine große Stadt auf Zion, das heißt Hiead müsste irgendwann einmal dort gewesen sein, vielleicht hat er sogar dort gelebt."  
  
,,Und wer ist das Mädchen? Seine Schwester, seine Cousine, seine Freundin?"  
  
,,Ich glaube fast..." Clay zögerte kurz:,, Das "Sie" ein "Er" ist."  
  
,,Was?!, Zero fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf:,,Hiead ist schwul?"  
  
,,Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder, viel interessanter ist doch, ob Hiead wirklich von Zion kommt.Vielleicht sollten wir Saki fragen, die kommt auch aus Taci."  
  
Clay zog Zero mit aus dem Zimmer, diese Sache interessierte ihn viel mehr als eine Dusche....  
  
,,Saki " Kizuna tippte ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter:,,da ist Clay."  
  
Die Rothaarige drehte sich, die beiden Mädchen waren gerade aus der Kantine gekommen, und sah ihren Patner mit Zero im Schlepptau auf sich zuhasten.  
  
Clay konnte gerade noch so vor den beiden Mädchen bremsen und hielt Saki Hieads Photo unter die Nase. Neugierig beugten sich beide vor und ihre Überraschung war mindestens genauso groß wie die der Jungen es gewesen war.  
  
,,Den hier", Saki deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen:,, Hab ich einmal in der Alten Stadt getroffen. Ich war dort spazieren und bin genau vor diesem Brunnen ist er in mich reingerannt. Als Entschuldigung hat er mich zu einer Kugel Eis eingeladen. Ich glaube er hieß Taro, aber dann kam so ein blondes Mädchen an und die hat ihn "Noir" gerufen."  
  
,,Dann scheint Hiead ja wirklich von Zion zu kommen", überlegte Clay laut.  
  
,,Ganz recht", erklang hinter ihnen Hieads kalte, tiefe Stimme.  
  
Zero zog Saki das Photo aus der Hand und wedelte damit vor dem Gesicht des Weißhaarigen herum:,,Ist der Kleine hier dein Freund? Musst ihn ja ziemlich vermissen oder bist du nur hier weil er gemerkt hat, was für ein Idiot du bist?"  
  
Hiead verzog keine Miene als er ausholte und Zero mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Land der Träume schickte. er nahm dem Bewußtlosen das Bild ab und ging.  
  
Hiead mochte diesen Raum, hier kam selten jemand her und es war dunkel, so konnte er Zion besser sehen, seine Heimat , die er nie wieder betreten dürfte außer wenn er...  
  
Das Öffnen der Tür unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, denn er erkannte an den Schritten, dass es Clay war.  
  
,,Was willst du hier?" fragte er desinteressiert.  
  
,,Dich fragen ob du wirklich von Zion kommst und warum du hier bist."  
  
,,Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich eine Antwort von mir?"  
  
,,Nein."  
  
,,Als ich sieben Jahre alt war, wurde meine Mutter ermordet, von einem reichen Mann, der sie nicht bezahlen wollte, sie war Prostituierte. Zsammen mit meiner Schwester Jaune, ihrem Freund Vert und seinem Cousin Noir haben wir uns auf der Straße durchgeschlagen, bis wir älter wurden und jeder von uns seinen Vorlieben nachging:Noir arbeitete als Auftragsmörder, Jaune zog den Leuten mit Taschenspielertricks das Geld aus der Tasche, ich stahl Juwelen und Schmuck und Vert war unser Kontaktmann nach draußen, über ihn kamen wir an Aufträge und er verkaufte die Sachen, die ich gestohlen hatte. Aber er verriet uns an die Regierung und um zu verhindern, das auch Jaune und Noir festgenommen wurden, lies ich mich festnehmen, der Prozess lief im Geheimen ab, dieRegierung wollte kein Aufsehen erregen. Doch weil ich noch so jung war und mein EX zu stark, brachte man mich hierher und nur wenn ich Pilot werde kann ich zurück nach Zion, nur dann..."  
  
Clay sagte nichts und Hiead wusste, dass der Andere kein Wort von dem hier verlauten lassen würde.  
  
So, das war Teil zwei!Und wie gefällt er euch? zuerst war die Story ja als Original geplant und zu der Zeit hieß Taro auch noch Tara und war ein Mädchen.  
  
Taro:schmoll ich bin kein Mädchen  
  
Faralda: ja ja ich weiß, das habe ich grade erklärt  
  
Clay: Warum ist er denn keuin Mädchen mehr?  
  
Faralda:Weiß nicht, ich hab ihn ganz spontan zu nem Jungen gemacht  
  
Zero:komm ich auch nochmal vor?  
  
Hiead: Hoffentlich bleibt uns das erspart!  
  
Zero:angriffslustig willst du etwa Streit anfangen?  
  
Clay:schnellablenk wie viele Teile solls denn noch geben?  
  
Faralda: wahrscheinlich noch ein bis zwei  
  
Taro: tauch ich noch auf oder bleib ich eine von Hieads Erinnerungen?  
  
Faralda: du kommst noch, auf jeden Fall im letzten Teil, wenn du nicht auftauchst könnte ich die Story ja ewig in die Länge ziehen  
  
Kizuna: wie wird denn das Ende?  
  
alleschauenauffaralda  
  
Faralda: mal sehen, auf jedefall stirbt jemand  
  
Alle: wer?  
  
Faralda:grinstfies verrat ich nicht 


	3. 3 Brief

Teil: 3/?  
  
Autor: Faralda  
  
Fanfiction: CFG  
  
Disclaimer: Zero, Hiead und die anderen Leute und Schauplätze aus CFG gehören ihrer Erfinderin, Taro ist mein Eigentumsmile Geld nehme ich nicht an, von niemandem, also kommt gar nicht erst auf die Schnapsidee mir hierfür Geld geben zu wollen!!!  
  
Pairing: HieadxTaro  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnungen:romance, death, drama, angst  
  
Widmung: Für Tini und Suna  
  
Kommentar: Ich bitte alle Zero-fans mich nicht zu lynchen, weil Zero hier so supernervig und begriffsstutzig rüberkommt, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht leiden!!!  
  
,,Anwärter 87, du bleibst nach dem Training noch !" Azumas Stimme hörte sich anders an, dass hörte Hiead sofort, diesesmal würde nicht eine dieser Ermahnungen a la Auch-wenn-du-Zero-nicht-magst-du-darfst-ihm-nichts-tun-im-Kampf-müsst-ihr-euch-aufeinander-  
  
verlasssen kommen.  
  
Hinter Azumas Rücken zog Zero Hiead noch eine Grimasse, verschwand dann aber lieber schnell, er hatte in der letzten Zeit schon des öfteren gespürt, dass man den ehemaligen Schmuckdieb besser nicht zu sehr reizte.  
  
,,Was ist los?" ragte Hiead in seinem gewohnten kalten Ton, doch seine Sinne sprangen sofort auf die unterschwellige Nervosität und Unsicherheit seines Ausbilders an.  
  
,,Mr. Tamura will dich sprechen, es geht um deine Schwester."  
  
Überrascht riß der Junge die Augen auf, er hatte Jaune bereits vor zwei Jahren abgeschrieben genau wie Noir, auch wenn er in einigen seltenen Momenten immernoch darauf gehofft hatte, sie würden eines Tages hier auftauchen und ihn befreien.  
  
,,Guten Tag, Junge" erklang es aus dem Halbschatten, der über dem Schreibtisch lag, hinter dem Mr. Tamura, der Leiter G.O.A.s saß.  
  
,,Guen Tag, Sir. Hiead Gner."  
  
,,Bist du sicher? deine Schwester redet dich in ihrem Abschiedsbrief mit Blanche an."  
  
,,Sie kennen die Umstände sehr gut, Sir. Azuma sagte, es gehe um meine Schwester?"  
  
,, Sehr richtig, nun Junge, deine Schwester Jaune ist gestern an Tuberkulose gestorben, man hatte sie erst ein paar Tage vorher gefunden und konnte nichts mehr für sie tun." Tamuras Ton hate etwas mitfühlendes, das Hiead ganz und gar gegen den Strich ging. Dass seine Schwester tot war, war ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn, er hatte immer noch gehofft sie noch einmal sehen zu können, aber das gab diesem Mann noch lange nicht das Recht Mitleid mit ihm zu haben  
  
,,Von dem hier wollte sie, dass man es dir gibt." der Leiter von G.O.A. reichte Hiead ein Blatt Papier:,,Sehr interresannt finde ich vor allem den englisch geschriebenen Satz: "Blanche don´t be afraid. Noir comes. Vert will pay for all he had done. You live You fail You die." Beherrschst du diese alte Sprache also auch!"  
  
Obwohl es hart klang,Hiead hätte Jaune nun noch viel lieber in seine Arme geschloßen als jemals zuvor. "Noir comes" Also hatten sie ihn nicht vergessen, all die Jahre die er geglaubt hatte, sie hätten ihn vergessen, hatte er etwas falsches gedacht!  
  
,,Ist das alles?" fragte Hiead scheinbar völlig desintressiert und gleichgültig.  
  
,,Sicher und ach Anwärter 87, du weißt noch, dass die zwei Jahre als Pilot eventuell entfallen könnten, solltest du dich gut bewähren?!"  
  
,,Natürlich"  
  
,,Gut, dann bist du entlassen"  
  
Das lies Hiead sich nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand aus dem Raum, den Brief seiner Schwester fest mit der Faust umklammert, er brauchte einen ruhigen Ort an dem er ihre letzte Nachricht an ihn in Ruhe lesen konnte.Irgendeine Toilette in einem abgelegenen Teil G.O.A.s dürfte der geeigneste Ort dafür sein.  
  
Hallo mein lieber kleiner nichtsnutziger Bruder  
  
du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr wir dich die letzten Jahre vermisst haben. Ich hätte dich gerne nochmal in den Arm genommen oder dich geärgert oder mit dir am großen Springbrunnen ein Eis essen gegangen, aber das geht jetzt nicht mehr, denn ich liege im Krankenhaus mit Tuberkulose im Endstadium, vermutlich habe ich nur noch ein paar tage zu leben, aber ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass wir dich nicht vergessen haben. Noir hat nach der Sache damals immer mehr Aufträge angenommen, oft war er auch ziemlich leichtsinnig und wenn er zu Hause ist, sitzt er nur in einer Ecke und starrt Löcher in die Luft. Manchmal, wenn der Himmel klar ist, kann man die Kämpfe mit den Victims sehen und jedes mal mache ich mir dann Sorgen, ob es dir auch gut geht. Was musstest du auch unbedingt den Helden spielen, sollte Noir an gebrochenem Herzen sterben, werde ich persönlich aus dem Jenseits(oder wo auch immer ich in ein paar Tagen sein mag) kommen und dir die Hölle heiß machen! Wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder, ja ich weiß es, irgendwann...bestimmt!  
  
Leb wohl Blanche, irgendwo von diesem Himmel aus werde ich werde dafür beten, dass ihr glücklich werdet und vergiss mich nicht  
  
Jaune  
  
Blanche don´t be afraid. Noir comes. Vert will pay for all he had done. You live You fail You die   
  
Er wusste ,dass Jaunes englische Sätze nur eine kurze Notiz an ihn waren, dass ihn niemand vergessen hatte, niemand konnte etwas mit den Namen Noir oder Vert anfangen.Und You live You fail You die war auch nur eine Nachricht dass sie den heutigen Namen von Vert dem Verräter gefunden hatte. Jaune hate ein einfaches System für Namen gehabt, man musste einfach die leicht angehobenen geschriebenen Buchstaben diagonal von unten nach oben und rückwärts lesen. Auf dieses Art konnte Hiead nun den Namen seines füheren Freundes lesen:  
  
Garlef Elidd  
  
Währe noch jemand anderes in der Toilette gewesen, hätte er den frühreren Juwelendieb nach Luft schnappen gehört. Schließlich war er Garlef schon begegnet ohne ihn jemals zu erkennen, doch dieser Schock dauerte nur kurz an, dann verdunkelten sich die rubinroten Augen gefährlich, mörderisch, voller Hass....  
  
Ja, ja inzwischen hab ich den ersten Band des Mangas auch gelesen, aber naja was solls, ist ja meine Geschichte und ich halt mich eben ans Anime 


	4. Nacht

Teil: 4/5 Autor: Faralda Fanfiction: CFG Disclaimer: Zero, Hiead und die anderen Leute und Schauplätze aus CFG gehören ihrer Erfinderin, Noir ist mein Eigentumsmile Geld nehme ich nicht an, von niemandem, also kommt gar nicht erst auf die Schnapsidee mir hierfür Geld geben zu wollen!  
Pairing: HieadxTaro Rating: PG-13 Warnungen:romance, death, drama, angst Widmung: Für Tini und Suna Kommentar: Ich bitte alle Zero-fans mich nicht zu lynchen, weil Zero hier so supernervig und begriffsstutzig rüberkommt, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht leiden!  
Er hatte Jaunes Brief zur Sicherheit verbrannt und auch wenn niemandem etwas auffiel, er hatte sich verändert. Mehr denn je hasste er G.O.A., das eingesperrtsein, die ewige Kälte des Alls, die nervenaufreibenden Angriffe der Victims und vor allem Zero!  
  
Eigentlich nicht nur dieser. Denn seit er wusste, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, der seine Freunde verraten hatte ihm bereits frech grinsend gegenüber gestanden hatte, war sein Hass auf Vert ins unermeßliche gestiegen. Nicht, dass jemandem die kurzen Augenblicke auffielen, in denen die Gleichgültigkeit in Hieads Augen von tödlichem, schwarzen Hass abgelöst wurde.  
  
Essen, Training, Schlaf - wie eine hängen gebliebende Schallplatte wiederholte sich ein Tag nach dem Anderen. Er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, welchen Tag oder Monat sie gerade hatten, geschweige denn die Jahreszeit. Während sich auf Zion Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter gegenseitig ablösten, waren die Veränderungen im All zu langsam um für einen Menschen sichtbar zu sein.  
  
Stunden wurden zu Tagen, Tage zu Wochen und Wochen zu Monaten.Die Hoffnung, die der Brief seiner Schwester in ihm geweckt hatte, verblasste wie ein altes Foto.  
  
In dumpfer Eintönigkeit liess er alles an sich vorüber ziehen: Yamagis Ernnenung zum Piloten der Roten Göttin, Clay der lieber die Pilotenausbildung abbrach um Techniker zu werden, seine und Zeros Ernennung zu DEN Topschülern G.O.A.s und natürlich Ikhnys Selbstmord und Kiznas vorwurfsvolle Blicke. Sie gab ihm die Schuld daran gab.Hiead war es egal, er bekam eine neue Lotsin zugeteilt und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.  
  
Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, ein paar Victims hatten es geschafft bis nach G.O.A. durchzudringen und mit einem gezielten Angriff, das Sicherheitssystem des Ausbildungszentrums lahm zu legen. Zwar hatten Piloten und Pro-Ings schlimmeres verhindern können, doch selbst jetzt, vielre Stunden nach dem Angriff, war das System immer noch außer Betrieb gesetzt.  
  
Wieder etwas um dass er sich keine Gedanken machte. Niemand war so blöd, die Raumstation anzugreifen, selbst jetzt nicht, zumal es kein Raumschiff gab-abgesehen von den Göttinnen- das die Feuerkraft besaß, eine Station wie G.O.A. zu vernichten.Und was Eindringlinge anging, so hatte irgendjemand mal erwähnt, dass unter anderem das Radar nicht an die Energiekopplung des hiesigen Sicherheitssystems angeschloßen war. Eventuele Eindringlinge würden also mit Sicherheit "nett" empfangen werden.(Es gab militante Gegner des gesamten Projektes, die dagegen waren, dass der Krieg auf Rücken von Kindern ausgetragen wurde.)  
  
Wäre Hiead nicht mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, wäre Clay nicht noch zusammen mit den anderen Technikern mit demSicherheitssystem beschäftigt gewesen und hätte Zero nicht so laut geschnarcht, wäre der ungewohnliche Schatten im Zimmer wahrscheinlich schon längst bemerkt worden. Doch erst als zwei Hände sich auf Mund und Nase legten und...... 


	5. Ende

Teil: 4/5 Autor: Faralda Fanfiction: CFG Disclaimer: Zero, Hiead und die anderen Leute und Schauplätze aus CFG gehören ihrer Erfinderin, Noir ist mein Eigentumsmile Geld nehme ich nicht an, von niemandem, also kommt gar nicht erst auf die Schnapsidee mir hierfür Geld geben zu wollen!  
Pairing: HieadxTaro Rating: PG-13 Warnungen:romance, death, drama, angst Widmung: Für Tini und Suna Kommentar: Ich bitte alle Zero-fans mich nicht zu lynchen, weil Zero hier so supernervig und begriffsstutzig rüberkommt, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht leiden!  
Er hatte Jaunes Brief zur Sicherheit verbrannt und auch wenn niemandem etwas auffiel, er hatte sich verändert. Mehr denn je hasste er G.O.A., das eingesperrtsein, die ewige Kälte des Alls, die nervenaufreibenden Angriffe der Victims und vor allem Zero!

Eigentlich nicht nur dieser. Denn seit er wusste, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, der seine Freunde verraten hatte ihm bereits frech grinsend gegenüber gestanden hatte, war sein Hass auf Vert ins unermeßliche gestiegen. Nicht, dass jemandem die kurzen Augenblicke auffielen, in denen die Gleichgültigkeit in Hieads Augen von tödlichem, schwarzen Hass abgelöst wurde.

Essen, Training, Schlaf - wie eine hängen gebliebende Schallplatte wiederholte sich ein Tag nach dem Anderen. Er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, welchen Tag oder Monat sie gerade hatten, geschweige denn die Jahreszeit. Während sich auf Zion Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter gegenseitig ablösten, waren die Veränderungen im All zu langsam um für einen Menschen sichtbar zu sein.

Stunden wurden zu Tagen, Tage zu Wochen und Wochen zu Monaten.Die Hoffnung, die der Brief seiner Schwester in ihm geweckt hatte, verblasste wie ein altes Foto.

In dumpfer Eintönigkeit liess er alles an sich vorüber ziehen: Yamagis Ernnenung zum Piloten der Roten Göttin, Clay der lieber die Pilotenausbildung abbrach um Techniker zu werden, seine und Zeros Ernennung zu DEN Topschülern G.O.A.s und natürlich Ikhnys Selbstmord und Kiznas vorwurfsvolle Blicke. Sie gab ihm die Schuld daran gab.Hiead war es egal, er bekam eine neue Lotsin zugeteilt und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, ein paar Victims hatten es geschafft bis nach G.O.A. durchzudringen und mit einem gezielten Angriff, das Sicherheitssystem des Ausbildungszentrums lahm zu legen. Zwar hatten Piloten und Pro-Ings schlimmeres verhindern können, doch selbst jetzt, vielre Stunden nach dem Angriff, war das System immer noch außer Betrieb gesetzt.

Wieder etwas um dass er sich keine Gedanken machte. Niemand war so blöd, die Raumstation anzugreifen, selbst jetzt nicht, zumal es kein Raumschiff gab-abgesehen von den Göttinnen- das die Feuerkraft besaß, eine Station wie G.O.A. zu vernichten.Und was Eindringlinge anging, so hatte irgendjemand mal erwähnt, dass unter anderem das Radar nicht an die Energiekopplung des hiesigen Sicherheitssystems angeschloßen war. Eventuele Eindringlinge würden also mit Sicherheit "nett" empfangen werden.(Es gab militante Gegner des gesamten Projektes, die dagegen waren, dass der Krieg auf Rücken von Kindern ausgetragen wurde.)

Wäre Hiead nicht mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, wäre Clay nicht noch zusammen mit den anderen Technikern mit demSicherheitssystem beschäftigt gewesen und hätte Zero nicht so laut geschnarcht, wäre der ungewohnliche Schatten im Zimmer wahrscheinlich schon längst bemerkt worden. Doch erst als zwei Hände sich auf Mund und Nase legten und... 


End file.
